Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2r - q}{r} + \dfrac{3p + 1}{r}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2r - q + 3p + 1}{r}$